


Pushing the Limit

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Endgame AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A-Force - Freeform, Alpha Hope Van Dyne, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Thor, Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Infinity Gems, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Scott Lang, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post Mpreg, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, female alpha x male omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Major Spoilers for Endgame (Read with Caution)5 years have passed since Thanos won, some people move on but these people cannot. When someone returns, who everyone thought was lost, with a plan, Steve cannot just ignore it. They may have the chance to save everyone.





	1. 5 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Endgame are very prominent in this fic, if you haven't watched it please don't read! You have been warned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People move on, but not these guys.  
> Scott talks to Natasha and Steve about the time heist deal, but they're not smart enough to figure that shit up.

5 Years Later

 

"So, Scott, what you're saying is that you didn't know what had happened and you didn't know that you have been gone for 5 years." Natasha folded her arms as she watched Scott eat her sandwich.

Scott scoffed it down and swallowed, "Erm, you say 5 years right, time works a tad differently in the Quantum Realm, it only was 5 hours there."

Steve blinked, standing next to Natasha. "Really?"

Scott nodded, smacking his lips, "Oh yeah, so, if we could somehow harness the power of the Quantum Realm maybe, and this is a strong maybe, could rewrite the past."

"A time machine?" Natasha asked skeptically.

"Well, I wouldn't say- Okay, fine yeah, a time machine. I'm not that clever, and if Hank's gone then we need to find someone else, someone with a massive brain. A proper genius." Scott waved his hands around, explaining what he meant. "Do you guys know anyone who could help?" 

Steve looked Natasha, they did know someone but the trouble was asking them. 

Natasha shook her head, "You know he won't help." 

Steve sighed, gripping the table in front of him, "He might, we don't know until we ask him." 

Scott cleared his throat, "Who are we on about?" 

*

The sun rose above the lake, the shining light reflecting against the water, the warm air surrounding the house on the land. It was a house made of wood, a rustic design to it, one Tony Stark was walking along the porch. He wore a bright smile on his face as he walked along and down the steps, trekking into the garden. He approached a small tent beside the lake, sitting on the tiny chair beside it. 

"Morgana? You there?" 

Morgan didn't reply but he could hear her giggle. 

"Morgan H Stark, it's lunchtime, come on out." 

"Say the password Daddy!" 

Tony thought for a moment, not quite remembering what she had babbled to him what the password was, "Erm, Iron Man rules?" 

She giggled, "No! Hehe!" She jumped out of the tent with a blue iron helmet on and a blue gauntlet on her little hand. Tony smirked, lifting the helmet up, looking at her bright little face. 

"Now, where did you get this?" 

"The garage..." She admitted sheepishly, "Who's it for?" 

"It's an anniversary present for Mommy, then again, she never wears what I buy her." He took the helmet off his daughter's head and held her head in his hands, "What you doing out here anyway?" 

"Playing." 

"Playing huh? Well, after lunch how about I play with you?" 

Her little face lit up, she wrapped her arms around him cheering to herself. "Thank you Daddy!"

Tony lifted her up into his arms and carried her back up the pathway and to the house, they didn't even make it to the porch before a car pulled up into the graveled driveway. He sighed and turned his back. He could hear the car doors open, Morgan turned her heard around to see who it was but she didn't say anything. Tony finally turned his head around and saw Steve, Natasha and that Lang walking to him. Tony sighed again and walked to the porch, he let Morgan inside. 

"Go run to your mother." 

Morgan nodded at her father's request and ran off into the house to find Pepper. 

Tony sat on a chair on the porch, he saw them approach him and stand by him. 

"Well, might as well sit down." He told them. 

Natasha, Steve and Scott sat down on the bench, Tony raised his eyebrow at them and crossed his arms. 

"Well?" He asked. "What are you doing here Steve?"

 

Steve gulped, he didn't know what- how to tell Tony their plan and that they needed him. So, instead he explained what had happened, with Scott's help. Scott told Tony of what happened to him in the Quantum Realm. 

"So, yeah, it was only 5 hours." 

Tony processed what they were saying to him, "And you want me to help you reenact the plot of Back to the Future?" He asked, slightly sarcastically at the notion of Scott using one of his favourite films from the 80s. 

"Well when you say it like that it sounds ridiculous." Scott scoffed, glanicing around awkwardly. "Look man, I lost someone, the- someone who means a great deal." 

"Well get in line pal." Tony sighed, trying not to think about Peter, "We all lost someone. I lost my son. Some people lost whole families. Some people have no one left." 

"And you're just going to sit there, and do nothing?" Scott teared up slightly. 

Tony paused before saying anything else, he opened his mouth to speak but the door creaked open and Morgan ran to his arms. Tony lifted her onto his knees, snuggling her to his chest. 

"Mommy told me to save you!" 

"I'm saved." Tony sighed into her hair. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything." Tony confessed, "If you're not going to talk shop you can stay for lunch." 

With that, Tony rose to his feet with his daughter in his arms, walking back into his house. Natasha put her head in her hands, "I knew it." 

In truth, Natasha could understand why Tony didn't want to help him, he had a wife and a daughter to think about, time travelling could actually make things a lot worse, Tony didn't want to risk losing his family. 

"What are we going to do?" Scott whispered, placing a hand on his stomach. "Do we know anyone else?" 

"Well, there might be someone else," Steve told them, nodding to Scott. "He has a big brain too." 

Natasha looked up at him, Steve was right, this person might be able to help them. They just had to find a way of getting there, they would have to get a Quinjet back from the compound but they knew exactly where he would be. 

"Who now?" 


	2. A Little Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night, Tony realizes something

Bruce was sitting on the clifftop with Thor, watching their children play, Rose and Erik were play fighting on the grass whilst Bettina or Betty was sitting in Bruce's lap playing with Thor's hair which had grown back over the 5 years that had passed since the decimation.

"Daddy!" Rose shouted, holding her arm, "Erik bit me." 

Bruce sighed, looking at Thor. Thor nodded and stood up, walking over to the twins. He ruffled Rose's hair and took the wooden sword from his son's hand. Erik tried to fight back but all Thor had to do was glare at him and Erik stopped fighting. 

"Sorry Daddy." 

Thor nodded, and crouched to their level, "Yes, now, why are you two fighting?" 

"We were just playing," Erik whimpered. 

"I know Son, but there was no need to bite your sister, say your sorry." 

"I'm sorry Ro." 

Rose smiled and hugged her brother, "It's okay." 

Thor smiled and hugged his children, "Now play nicely." 

They nodded and went back to playing on the grass. Thor went to sit back down by his husband's side, stroking Betty's little baby face, she was only four months old. She giggled as Thor sat back down. 

"You want to hold her?" Bruce asked softly. 

Thor smiled and took his baby into his large arms, he gently rocked her, she cooed as the wind tickled her face. He looked on to the horizon and Bruce pointed. 

"Isn't that-"

Thor looked and saw the outline of a ship, landing by the docks, "It is." 

*

Brunnhilde was helping the fisherman at the docks when the Quinjet landed. She gazed over to the ship and saw Steve, Scott and Natasha pile out of it. She wiped her head and dropped what she was holding. She walked over to them and shook Steve's hand, "Nice to see you again. You here to see the King?" 

"No actually," Steve sighed, "is Bruce about?" 

She nodded, "Should be at the cottage." 

"Cottage?" Scott asked. "Why would a king live in a cottage?" 

Brun smirked, "It's a nice one, I can take you up if you need to." 

Natasha shook her head, "No it's okay, you carry on." 

Brun nodded and watched the three of them leave up to the town, in the distance she could see them walk up to the hill where the royal family lived in their small town. 

*

Bruce smiled as he sat on a bench in the garden of their home, rocking Betty in his arms, he smiled as he saw Natasha walk up with Steve and... Scott? Wasn't he dead? He shook his head and stood up, Natasha sat him back down. 

"It's okay Bruce, sit yourself down." She wrapped her arms around him and they hugged, almost squashing Betty. Natasha gave the little baby a finger to play with. 

"It's good to see you Bruce." 

He smiled, "You too Nat, Steve. You must be Scott?" 

Scott shook his hand, "Yeah, heard a lot about you." 

Bruce smiled, "What can I help you with?" 

*

Washing the dishes, Tony's mind was somewhere else, he groaned as the water splashed everywhere. On the shelf, he spotted that some picture frames got wet, he reached up and picked up on of the pictures. His eyes widened to see Peter's face on the picture. He remembered that day, he actually gave Peter an internship, so that the kid wasn't lying all the time, and that May now knew about his spider-antics. 

_"Woah, really?" Peter's eyes lit up._

_Tony beamed at him, handing him the frame, "Absolutely, imagine... Peter Parker: Official Intern of Stark Industries."_

_Peter smiled brightly, "Oh man! That's awesome! I don't know what to say!"_

_"Well," Tony smiled, "you already turned down another proposition so..."_

_"That was a test though."_

_"Yeah, you're right, but you like this one? Right?"_

_Peter nodded, smiling brightly than ever before, "I- Thanks Mr. Stark. Thank you so much!"_

Tears pricked in Tony's eyes as he wiped the surface of the picture, pain blooming in his heart. Then he thought back to one of the first things that Peter ever told him,  _"If you can do the things I can do but you don't, then the bad things happen, they happen because of you."_ Wow, that kid was smart, his boy was smart. His son. Hell, it couldn't hurt to try. 

 

Right? 

*

Bruce thought about it for a moment, "Well, it could work, a strong could mind. What about Tony? What did he say?" 

"He didn't know." Steve told him. 

Bruce said no more on the matter but he nodded, "I don't have anything here though."

"You can come to the compound. You and Thor, the kids too." 

"No, it's okay, Brunnhilde can look after them, Thor will probably want to come though." 

"I'll stay." Thor muttered from behind. "You should help them, but I shall look after the children." 

Bruce approached him, kissing his cheek, "I won't be gone for long." 

"I know." Thor smiled, holding his lover's hand. "ek elska þik" 

"I love you too." Bruce kissed him. He then turned to the others, "Let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ek elska þik means 'I love you' in Old Norse :)


	3. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket gets Thor whilst Tony changes his mind.

"Come on, man," Rocket whispered to him to not wake Betty in his arms, "Bruce needs ya." 

"He'll be fine without me, I'll just mess everything up." 

Rocket sighed, Betty cooed in her sleep almost understanding  Rocket's frustration, "Look, I know ya feel like ya can't do it because of the past, but ya can help, Thor." 

"What about my children?" Thor asked, looking at Rose and Erik who were sleeping next to Korg. "What about them?" 

"I'm pretty sure the angry woman can look after them," Rocket glanced out the window, "But Thor, I know you want to help, besides you are the only one who knows about the reality stone." 

Thor took a long time to finally exhale, nodding, he agreed with the raccoon. "I shall come but I shall not put my children in danger." 

"I know. I wouldn't either." 

*

Steve stood outside the compound, watching the car race he, he knew straightaway that it was one of Tony's cars. He saw him inside of it and smiled to himself. Tony pulled up next to him and got out of his car, putting a finger to his mouth, "So, don't say anything."

Steve didn't, he was more confused by anything.

Tony sighed and shook his head, "I'm- I- I had a change of mind. I was inspired you could say. I managed to figure it out. You know, time travel." 

"You did?" 

Tony nodded once. "Yeah." He breathed. 

"I did it last night, after looking at a picture. I know, slightly strange, but I knew that if it was him, he would try everything and... God, I miss him." 

"Peter." 

"Yes. I miss my boy so much and- I never even got to tell him." Tony strangled out. "I regret that, more than anything."

 

_"I've done it." Tony told her, after putting Morgan back to bed._

_Pepper put her book to the side, "Done what, honey?"_

_"Time travel." Tony put simply, "I think that I've figured it out but I can put a stop to it, we can go to bed and not think about it. At all."_

_Pepper thought about what he said, "Stop it?"_

_"Yes." Tony breathed. "Just give me the word and I can throw it away. Lock it up and not think about it."_

_Pepper put her hand on his face, smiling. "Tony, I know you. Better than anyone."_

_"Yeah you do. That's why I'm telling you." Tony confessed, closing his eyes at the light of the roaring fire._

_"But Tony," Pepper tilted his head, he looked into her eyes. "I know that we got lucky."_

_"We did. We have a daughter."_

_"You were thinking of her." Pepper held his face, "I know."_

_Tony felt a tear roll down his cheek, he sniffled and felt Pepper's thumb wipe it away._

_  
"Tony, if you had the power to change what happened, bring back millions of people, and didn't use that... Would you be able to rest?"_

 

_Tony looked at her, he sighed and closed his eyes, biting his lip. He knew the answer to her question but couldn't bring himself to say it. He wasn't ever going to change, that was one of his biggest flaws, he could change what happened, right then, right now._

Tony walked around to the boot of his car, he opened the door and took out a shield. He passed it to Steve who looked just as confused as he always did. 

"I couldn't." 

"Why not?" Tony smirked, "I made it for you, no one else can use that shield. It'd be weird. But don't tell everyone, I didn't make one for every person." 

Steve chuckled under his breath, holding the shield in his hands, it had been a while, nearly 8 years ago.

Tony leant against the car and sighed, "I don't know if this is going to work, Steve, but... it feels good to see you." 

"It's good to see you too." Steve smiled. 

Tony smack his lips, "Well then, come on Captain, time to work for a living." 


	4. Time Heist - New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Steve, Scott and Bruce head to New York 2012 for their roles of the heist.

Tony, Steve, Scott and Bruce headed to New York to retrieve 3 of the stones. 2012 was a time when 3 of the infinity stones were in the same place. The Mind Stone, Time Stone and Space Stone. They hid in an alley way after seeing the past Hulk rampage a car and pound through the streets. 

Tony and Steve glanced to Bruce who was trying to hide his disgust. 

"God, that's embarrassing." Bruce muttered to himself. 

Steve gathered them around. "Okay, let's remember the plan. Bruce, you head to Bleeker Street and get the Time Stone from Strange." 

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, got it." 

"Then us three will get the Loki's scepter and the Space Stone." 

Scott and Tony nodded. 

"Right," Tony sighed, "let's head to the tower, Scott shrink down, Steve get in my arms." 

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Why?" 

"Because, it'll be quicker." 

Steve glared at him, "Yes, but they'll _see_ us." 

"He's got a point." Scott directed to Steve." 

Tony scoffed, "Well, come on then." 

*

Bruce headed to Bleeker Street, Hulk still didn't come forward which was really beginning to piss him off. He ran to where he could remember Bleeker Street being. He approached the sanctum and knocked on the door. He knocked once and a portal opened up beneath his feet. He fell through and landed on the floor of the roof. He clambered to his feet to find a woman standing there watering her flowers. 

"Erm, sorry," He stuttered, "do you know where Dr. Strange is? Dr. Stephen Strange?" 

The woman turned around and shook her head, "I'm sorry Dr Banner, you're a few years early." 

"How do you know my name?" Bruce stammered, wringing his hands. 

"I know a lot more than just your name." She said, placing the can to the floor, "I know that you're married to a God, you have three children with him that are named Erik, Rose and Betty, and that you have a... monster... beneath your skin." 

Bruce's eyes widened but he was fascinated by her. "Well, if you know that, do you know why I am here?" 

She nodded. "I think so but I think you should ask me for yourself." 

Bruce nodded, gulping. "Okay, please could we have the Time Stone?" 

"No." 

Bruce shuddered. "What? Sorry?" 

"I said no. You can't have it. You best be on your way." 

Bruce stepped forwards, "I'm sorry, I can't leave without it." 

"Why? Why should I give it to you?" She asked slightly forcefully. "Whatever happened in the future has to happen. I cannot threaten my own timeline giving you the stone." 

"So, why did Strange give away the Stone?" Bruce asked, slightly angrily. 

The Ancient One stopped what she was doing, she gasped and slowly turned around, "What?" 

"Why did Strange give away the Time Stone if he knew what was going to happen?"

She looked up and down, contemplating what she was just told. "Strange was supposed to be the best of us... if he gave it away he must have done it for a reason." 

She breathed slowly and formed the stone in her hand, "I shall give it to you but-"

"We'll bring it back, to this moment." 

"Good."

She formed a portal for Bruce to step through, "Please. Don't screw it up." 

"I won't." Then he stepped through. 

The Ancient One closed the portal once more and closed her eyes, what was going to happen in the future became clouded, she could no longer see what was going to unfold, she must not be there at that point. She prayed that the people of the future found hope. 

*

Tony hid behind a wall, Scott now shrunken sitting on his shoulder. Tony looked inside the room, seeing that 2012 was a year where he looked amazing, Steve not so much. 

"God, Mr Rogers," Tony looked at the past Steve, shaking his head, "I forgot that, that suit did nothing for your ass." 

"Then why are you still looking, Tony?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Scott said quietly, "that's America's ass." 

Tony laughed under his breathed when he heard Steve sigh. He looked back to the room and saw Thor put a guard over Loki's mouth, then took the scepter into his hands, the case that 2012 Tony was sitting on must have the Space Stone inside. "Okay, we need to get that case." 

Scott nodded, "Flick me." 

Tony flicked Scott off his shoulder and sent him soaring through the air. He smirked as Scott landed in the elevator with everyone else. 2012 Hulk groaned as he was sent down the stairs as he was far too heavy to get in the elevator. When everyone was gone, Tony took that opportunity to take the stairs, before Hulk could get to them. He would get there before that green one. 

"Okay, Steve, you get the scepter." 

"Right." 

 

"Okay, piss ant, you get inside the arc reactor and pull a wire or something." He ordered through the intercom.

"Won't that hurt?" 

"Like a bitch." Tony giggled to himself. "I'll be fine, don't worry." 

"Whatever you say dude." Scott sighed when he got up to the past Tony's reactor and caused him to have a heart attack. 

"Oh my!" Tony shouted. "Medic! Get this man a medic!" He shouted as he went to get the scepter, he was too late to get the Tesseract, Loki managed to get away. He groaned to himself, they only had one shot. Steve was going to kill him. 

 

Steve looked down at the past version of himself and smirked, "Wow, that really is America's ass." 

"Steve, stop admiring yourself and bring us the scepter." Tony spoke through the intercom. 

"Coming." Steve sighed. 

*

"What do you mean?" Scott yelled, panicking, "The Space Stone is gone!?" 

"Scott, relax, it's going to be okay." Tony put a hand on his shoulder. 

Steve nodded, "How are we going to get it back?"

"I think I know." Tony sighed. "It's where the stone would be, and if I have the year right, some fuel for the way back." 

Scott clasped his stomach, groaning slightly. 

"You okay?" Steve asked. 

Scott nodded, "Think so." He nodded, "I'm fine, it'll pass." 

"Okay, Scott, wait for Bruce then get back to the compound." Steve told him. 

Scott nodded, "Okay, just be careful." 

"Will be." Tony sighed, putting the Quantum suit on. So, did Steve. 

They knew exactly where to go. 

 


	5. Time Heist feat. Rhodey + Nebula and Rocket + Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Nebula go to retrieve the Power Stone 
> 
> Thor and Rocket retrieve the Reality Stone

"So he's an idiot." Rhodey chuckled when past Peter Quill collapsed to the ground. 

Nebula chuckled, nodding. "Yeah." She teared slightly, knowing that he was gone, along with Drax and Mantis, and her sister. 

"It should be up here." 

Rhodey nodded and followed her. He didn't mind getting stuck with Nebula, over the 5 years that had passed since the snap, they actually grew as friends. She was good at combat and she understood him. 

She lead him to the temple where the orb was, she could feel his eyes on her but she didn't mind. "We're close." 

He nodded, "So, I bet if feels weird to be here." 

"Yes. It does." She sighed as they walked. "If I had known that Thanos succeeded I would have betrayed him long ago." 

"He never told you his plans?" 

She shook her head. 

"No, but he mentioned what he was going to do when he finished his mission." Nebula sighed. "I hated him. With a passion." 

"I get it. Well, okay I don't get it to that extent but I've been in tough situations before." 

"I know. Tony told me about you. When we were on the ship." 

"Before you were rescued." Rhodey finished before her. "What did he say? Nothing too drastic I hope." 

"He said that you had been friends for years." 

"Best friends." Rhodey confirmed. "We met at MIT. We were roommates, I though it'd be weird considering he was a few years younger and that he was Howard Stark's son but as I began to know him he was very different to what I thought he was going to be like." 

Nebula nodded, continuing to listen to him. 

"He was a bit of a smart-ass but he wasn't condescending about it. Helped me out a couple of times." Rhodey chuckled at the memories of a young Tony Stark helping him with his homework, not doing it for him, just helping him out. "He's been a genius since he was born, not like many people I knew." 

"His daughter will grow to be like him." Nebula spoke softly, she met Morgan a few times, she saw the little girl as a younger sister, a sweet human. 

Rhodey nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she's a good kid." 

 

Nebula screamed as her arm frazzled and burned as she retrieved the orb from it's laser prison. Rhodey flinched and winced at the noise. He frowned as she looked longingly at her burnt metal arm. 

"I wasn't always like this." Nebula whispered sadly, almost inaudible. 

"Me neither." Rhodey teared. "I don't think that I would ever be walking again if it wasn't for Tony." 

Nebula raised an eyebrow, passing over the orb. "What do you mean?" 

"He made my prosthetics." Rhodey told her. "He'd probably help you out if you asked him." 

"It's okay." Nebula winced, flexing the mangled limb. "I'll be fine." 

Rhodey smiled at her, "Come on let's get back." 

She nodded, they turned their devices but as Rhodey went back, Nebula screamed. She fell to the floor, convulsing in pain, her head searing in pain. What was going on? What was happening to her?! She didn't know nor could she move, she laid against the floor, darkness swarming into her eyes. 

*

Thor and Rocket landed in Asgard, a pain growing in Thor's chest as he gazed around his home. The home that was no longer. 

"I didn't realize just how beautiful Asgard was." 

Rocket patted his leg, "Yeah, it is man, come on, we better get looking." Rocket turned around, "So, where did you say it would be?" 

Thor looked around, trying to think of where Jane would be, then something dawned on him as he heard a familiar voice. Thor and Rocket darted around to hide behind the wall, Rocket gasped as he saw someone who was surrounded by guards. Thor's eyes widened and his breath left him as he saw Frigga, his mother. He banged his head against the wall, he couldn't be distracted now. 

"Thor?" Rocket called out to him. 

Thor shook his head, "Nope, can't do this." Thor panicked, clenching his fist together. Rocket tried to snap him out of it. 

"Come on man!" Rocket slapped him gently, "Come on! What's going on?" 

"My mother dies today." Thor snapped. "She... I can't let that happen." 

Rocket gripped his wrist, "Hey, come on, I know that you can't but it has too. I'm sorry but it does." 

"Why? We're changing the past anyway." 

Rocket sighed, "I know but I- We need to get the stone. I know, we all have dead people. I lost my whole family, just like you. I lost the woman I loved right, and I can't bring her back. I'm sorry Thor, but... your mom, I don't know! Okay, I don't know! But snap the fuck out of it!" When Rocket finished he was breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face. 

Thor nodded, tears in his own eyes. He understood, but... Fine. He nodded. Understanding what was happening, even though it hurt. 

 

"Mom?" Thor whimpered. 

Frigga stood in front of him, smiling gently, as she always did when she calmed him. "Thor? You've changed. Your eye... Oh dear, what happened to you? You look tired." 

Thor sniffled, wiping the tear from his eye. "I am tired, Mother, very tired." 

Frigga laid a hand on his cheek, "What is troubling you so?" 

"I can't tell you but Mother, run whilst you still can." He told her, holding her hand. 

Frigga shook her head, "If I am to die this day then that is my path." 

"You know?" 

She smirked, "I am a sorceress, like your brother is. I know a lot more than you think. Like you are not the son of now but the one of what will be." 

Thor blinked, confused but understanding, "oh... Loki..." 

"Shh, don't tell me son, but know that I love you." 

"I love you too Mother, so much."  
"Take care of my grandchildren for me." Frigga smiled, wiping his tears away.

"Hey Thor!" Rocket shouted, running into the room, "Come on I've got- Oh, hey Ma'am. Thor's Mom ma'am."

"Hello." Frigga greeted. "You must be off my son." 

Thor nodded, embracing his mother for the last time. He let go and his eyes widened, he held out his hand. 

"Erm, Thor, what you doing?" Rocket asked, arms folded. 

Frigga smiled, laughing to herself, "It usually takes a while." 

"Please let me be worthy still." Thor prayed, holding his hand out. Mijolnir landed into his waiting hand, he laughed in triumph. "YES!" 

Frigga laughed, clapping her hands, "Right be off with you now. Goodbye Thor." 

"Goodbye Mother." Thor tearfully smiled to her, turning the Quantum suits on. Rocket and Thor pressed the button and... 

 

...they were gone. 


	6. Time Heist - Vormir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint retrieve the Soul Stone but at great cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS for ENDGAME 
> 
> PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME

"You know, under very different circumstances, this would be awesome." Clint sighed to Nat as they flew in the Benetar to Vormir.

Natasha looked to Clint and smiled, he had no idea what was going to happen but she did. Nebula told her before they left 'a soul for a soul, you'll have to sacrifice one of you'. Nebula didn't want to tell her but she felt as though one of them should know. Natasha was going to tell Clint but decided not too, would help her make the decision a lot easier. 

They landed in the place and disembarked the ship, Clint looked up and sighed in annoyance, "Shit, do we really have to climb up that?" 

"I guess so." Nat sighed too, "Better get your climbing boots on." 

*

Reaching the top of the mountain, the agents were greeted by a ghost-like figure with a red face, who knew who they were and knew their names. It scared Natasha to say the least. With the cryptic words that the ghost said, Natasha and Clint were stumped, they didn't know what to do. Well, Natasha did but didn't know how to break it to Clint. 

"What? Just because he knew your daddy's name?" Clint scoffed. 

Natasha folded her hands and she sat on a rock, "I didn't know. That cannot be a coincidence." She rose to her feet and stood by Clint, "Thanos came here with his daughter and left without her. You know that ghost dude over here is speaking the truth." 

"Okay." Clint sighed, taking her hands. 

Natasha closed her eyes, her red and white hair blowing behind her, she loved this man. Had done for years but never acted on it. He was in love and had married someone else. Someone who was so much better for him than her. Nat owed him everything, without him she never would have the family she had today. She loved him more than anything, even when she tried to move on with Bruce, who was also married to someone else. She felt a tear well up in her eye. 

"I... I-" 

"I know." Clint mumbled to her, into her ear. "I know. You don't need to say it." 

Natasha looked into his eyes. "I should have been there for you." 

"Why? Because I became more murderous than you?" He joked. 

She shook her head, smiling sadly, "No, because I love you." 

Clint closed his eyes, he had always known that she had, and it hurt him because he loved her too but he also loved Laura, and he couldn't choose between them. He held her head, hearing her sniffle. 

"Clint?" 

"We both know who it has to be." He whispered, only heard by her ears. 

Natasha nodded, their foreheads connecting. "I know." 

Clint smiled. The silence grew around them. He opened his eyes to find hers closed. Something sparked inside of him and... he put his lips against hers. He thought that she would pull away but she didn't. Natasha's tears fell into their mouths as they embraced, knowing that one of them wasn't going to leave this place. 

"You win." Clint breathed, his breath shuddering. As they let go, he knew what he had to do, he kicked her down, leaving her breathless. He sprinted down but she caught his legs, knocking him to the ground. She ran and he sent an arrow her way, exploding on the ground, sending her flying. As he ran off the side of the cliff she caught him and sent an arrow to the wall, they hung off the side. Clint held onto the rope with one hand and used the other to hold Natasha up. He could feel his tears stream down his face, he grunted in effort to hold her up. 

Natasha was calm. 

She was at peace. 

She accepted her fate and knew what to do. 

"Let me go." She whispered to him. 

He shook his head, his tears falling off his skin, "No." He strangled out. "I won't." 

Natasha heard his pleads but smiled. She knew what they had to do, 'whatever it takes'. "It's okay." She smiled, a lone tears rolling down the side of her cheek. 

 

Then she let go. 

 

Natasha fell down the cliff, a smile on her face. If this is what she had to do in order to save everyone else then that was okay with her. Images of her life flashed before her eyes. The red room, her sterilization, meeting and falling in love with Clint Barton - the man who was sent to end her life, becoming Black Widow, meeting Tony Stark under disguise, meeting Bruce Banner and almost being killed by the Hulk before being accepted by him, fighting alongside the Avengers, becoming closer with Steve, kicking Clint's ass at the airport, running away like a fugitive, losing against Thanos and.... now this. 

She felt a searing pain in the back of her head, cracking against the floor, her final sight being the man she was in love with. Then... darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was... actually painful, shit, sorry guys for that horrible by necessary chapter. Next chapter will be slightly happier.


	7. Time Heist - 1970

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony try to get the Space Stone... again.

Tony sighed, "Sorry for screwing it up." 

"It's okay Tony." 

"Really?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as they hid. "You said 'one chance'." 

"I know but I didn't want to argue with you." Steve confessed. "I didn't want you to be hurt by me again." 

Tony put a hand on Steve's shoulder, "I told you I forgave you." 

Steve nodded, "I know. I just don't forgive myself."  
"You will." Tony secretly placed a kiss on his cheek, not in a romantic way, just for reassurance, which Steve greatly appreciated. 

* 

They managed to find disguises to infiltrate the place, they would have to split up at this part. He would find the Pym particles and Tony would find the stone. A simple plan, hopefully they wouldn't screw it up this time. 

*

"Hey!" Someone shouted at him. 

Tony held the case in his hand and winced as he turned around, however his face dropped when he saw who it was. Howard Stark. His father. 

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Howard shouted at him. 

"Sorry, sir." Tony said, not fully comprehending that he was talking to his father. 

Howard stepped forward, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder, "You okay? You look a little green around the gills." 

Tony nodded, "Er, yes, sorry. I'm fine thank you." 

Howard nodded back, "Sorry, have we met? It's just that you look very familiar... like I've met you before. Have we met before?" 

Tony shook his head.  _Not yet._

"Well, Howard Stark. Nice to meet you." Tony shook his hand. "What's your name son?" 

"Potts. Howard Potts." Tony flinched at the 'originality' of his idea. Howard smirked though, "Ha, really you're Howard too? Great name I guess. You going up Potts?" 

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Just on my way out." 

"Might as well grab the lift with me." 

Tony nodded, "Sure." 

As he stood in the lift next to his father who technically wasn't his father yet, he could feel himself grow nervous. Howard was holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms, looking at his watch every now and again. 

"Who are the flowers for?" Tony asked, glancing at them. 

"Oh, my wife." Howard explained. "She's pregnant and I haven't been around a lot, working and such." 

Oh yeah, Tony thought to himself, his mother, Maria, would have been pregnant with him at the time. God, that's strange to think about. 

"How far along is she?" 

Howard gestured with her hand, "That far, I'm not that sure." 

"She's due soon, then?" Tony asked. 

Howard nodded, "You have kids?" 

"Yes." Tony smiled. "A girl. Her name's Morgan." 

"Nice name. Strong name." 

Tony nodded, smiling at his father and the kindness that he was showing that he never showed to him when he was alive. 

 

When they got to the world above, Tony passed the bouquet back to Howard and thanked him. 

"You'll be a great father, you know," Tony told him, "Just make sure that he knows that you care, that you love him." 

Howard, to say the least, was slightly confused, 'he'? How did Potts know- Why? Howard shook his head and watched the stranger walk away. A strange man, nice but very strange. 


	8. Retreating Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each team gets back to the compound... only someone's missing.

"We're back?"

With a whoosh, one at time people began to warp back to the landing pad in the compound. Tony looked around and breathed heavily, trying to compose himself. Tony muttered before himself, holding the case in his hand. He looked up and saw Steve, Scott, Bruce, Thor, Rocket, Rhodey, Nebula and Clint... but... where was Natasha?

He looked to Clint and his heart dropped when Clint crashed down onto his knees, head in his hands. Tony crouched down and held him. Clint was sobbing, words mushing together.

"She's gone, she's gone."

He kept repeating those words to himself, his chest hurting as he laid a hand on it, his body heaving as he cried. .

Tony understood then, he put his head on top of Clint's, holding him as the man sobbed. 

"What's going on? Where's Nat?" Steve asked, putting the scepter down beside the case. He saw Clint's red eyes and he shook his head, no.

 

No.

*

Scott sat down for a moment, perched on the steps, he swallowed hard and felt his head spin. Putting a hand to his temple, he groaned in pain. 

"You okay?" Rhodey asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Scott shook his head, closing his eyes. 

Rhodey crouched down and gasped sharply at the colour of Scott's skin. He was pale, sweaty and looking very sick. "Think you can stand up." 

Scott shuddered, as he tried to stand up but as he did  wave of dizziness hit him, he snapped to the side and threw up over the stairs. Rhodey held him up to try and stop him but he could feel Scott tremble beneath him. He felt his heart clench as he looked down and saw a patch between his legs. 

"Scott?" 

Scott looked down to himself and he almost crashed to the floor, he did when he placed a hand down and blood came back. He shook violently as he looked to Rhodey for help. 

He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't say anything, Rhodey tried to hold him up but failed, he laid Scott on the floor and crouched down. Scott held his stomach and groaned, his eyes screwed closed. 

"Help." Scott strangled out.

Rhodey nodded, "I'm going to go and get some help, just hold on." 

Scott slammed his head against the floor as he watched Rhodey run out of the room. He curled his arm around himself, curling into a ball as blood surrounded him, staining the floor red. 

*

The five original Avengers sat on the riverside, overlooking the water, the sun setting in the sky, coloring it orange 

"We, we can get her back!" Thor yelled, "We'll get the stones and get her back."

Bruce shook his head and kicked the bench, "No we won't. We needed to lose someone to get the stone!" He panted heavily before swarming to Thor, being held by his strong, branch-like arms. 

Steve said nothing, but looked the horizon, silently crying.

Clint shook his head, not fully accepting it, sniffling as tears fell down his face.

Tony though, Tony knew that she wasn't coming back, "Did she have any family?" He asked, looking down at his hands, his ring shining from the setting sun. 

Steve nodded, "Yes, us."

Tony sadly smiled, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. "We have to do this. For her."

Sighing, Clint rose to his feet, "It should have been me."

Tony shook his head, "Natasha would not have let that happen. She loved you Clint."

"You knew?"

Tony sighed softly, "She may have told me."

Clint softly cried, holding Natasha's baton in his hand, he couldn't believe that she was gone. "Whatever it takes."

Tony nodded. "Whatever it takes."

 

They all collectively turned their heads as the heart the sound of the War Machine armor land on the wooden planks beside them. 

"Rhodey, you okay?" Tony asked, still holding Clint. 

"No." Rhodey shook his head, "Something's wrong with Scott." 

Bruce let go of Thor and approached him, "What do you mean?" 

"I don't know, he just threw up and then his stomach really hurting, he's bleeding." 

Bruce nodded, "Okay, I'll come with you." He turned to Thor, "Think you can give me a lift." 

Thor nodded, summoning one of his weapons. Both hit his hands, he sighed and decided to go with Mjolnir, leaving Stormbreaker on the floor. 

 

Steve watched as Rhodey, Thor and Bruce flew away back to the compound. Turning back, he saw Clint climb back up to his feet, wiping his face and composing himself. He nodded in gratitude to Tony and then began to walk away, back to the compound. Steve turned to Tony and sat back down on the bench, looking at the horizon. Tony didn't sit down but instead leant against the wooden banister, looking down at the water and the fish that were swimming in the water. 

"It's weird, isn't it?" Tony asked, sighing and shaking his head. 

"What do you mean?" Steve looked up, wiping the stray tear from his cheek. 

Tony shrugged, "I don't know." He confessed, "It's just, none of this might have happened if I didn't become Iron Man." 

Steve lowered his gaze, "Or if I was Captain America." 

Tony turned around and looked at Steve, biting his lip. "You know, just the other day, I was telling Morgan about her brother, and that he was one of the bravest kids I had ever known."

"Peter?"

Tony nodded, tearing up slightly at the thought of his son. "I wasn't going to help you, but then I looked at this picture of Peter and I from over five years ago, he wouldn't hesitate to help anyone." 

"He takes after you then." Steve told him, standing to his feet, joining Tony's side. "I didn't realize that he was the spider kid." 

"No?" Tony asked, smirking. 

Steve shook his head. 

"I didn't fully realize myself at first, then I did some digging found out who the kid was under the mask, wasn't expecting a kid let alone my son." Tony laughed under his breath, "That's when I realized that I couldn't let him go fighting around without the proper protection but I also couldn't tell him who I really was." 

Steve nodded, understanding the man's choices, "Tough decisions." 

"Yep." Tony punctuated, "I feel as though we're going to be making even more." Tony turned and looked up to the compound. "I hope this works." 

"So do I Tony." Steve sighed. "Because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't." 

 


	9. Mic Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce checks over Scott whilst Tony makes the gauntlet

Rhodey showed them to where Scott was still riving in pain on the floor, convulsing in agony. Bruce gasped and ran over to him, crouching beside him, trying not to sit in his blood. He tried to open Scott's eyes but he wouldn't budge. 

"Where's the pain coming from Scott?" Bruce asked softly. 

Scott groaned and held his stomach, Bruce gently moved Scott's hand and put a hand on Scott's abdomen, over the top of his Ant Man suit. He knitted his eyebrows together when he felt something move underneath the skin.   
"We need to move him. To the infirmary." Bruce turned his head to his husband, "Thor? Could you carry him?" 

Thor nodded, walking over, he crouched and took Scott into his arms, letting the man go limp in his arms. Bruce and Rhodey grimaced at the blood that was on the floor and they whisked Scott away and dashed to the med wing. 

*

Tony and the others brought the stones into the laboratory and he took one of the iron man gauntlets from the rack. Nodding at it, he took it into his hands and darted over to one of the workplaces, next to the stones. 

He could see Steve watch him from out of the corner of his eye but he chose to ignore him, he was in full concentration mode right now. 

Steve though, watched Tony with a deep fascination. His intelligence and genius were two of the things that made Steve admire him. Steve had feelings for Tony that he couldn't quite explain but he knew that Tony didn't feel that for him, and that he was happily married with a daughter. Steve didn't act on his feelings. He once had those feelings for Bucky, then for Peggy, but not any more. 

Instead, Steve watched Tony work, making the gauntlet larger, able to change sizes depending on the wearer with places for the stones to go. The only problem was deciding who was going to wear it. 

"What you thinking about Steve?" Tony asked, not turning his head, just working away. 

Steve stepped forward to the work surface, his arms folded as his eyes scanned the gauntlet. "Nothing." 

Tony cleared his throat. 

Steve sighed and patted his legs, "Okay, you're right. I was thinking about something. I'm nervous." 

"About Thanos I'm guessing." 

Steve nodded. "Yes. How do we know that this is going to work?" 

Tony shrugged fixing the gauntlet slightly, "I don't know. We can just hope I guess. I just hope this works." Tony sighed, closing his eyes as he paused working for a mere moment. "It's- All I want is to hold my children and let them know just how much they're loved. I tell Morgan more than once, every day without fail." 

Steve felt a pang of jealousy hit his heart for a second. "What's she like?" 

"Kind." Tony whispered. "Clever, witty, a wild imagination and... better than me." 

Steve frowned, "Tony, you're-"

"What?" Tony turned to him. "It's okay Steve, I've made my peace, I just don't want my daughter make the same mistakes as me." 

"She didn't have a role model like you." Steve said softly. "She's growing up in a warm and supportive environment." 

"So, you finally accept that my dad wasn't all sunshine and rainbows." Tony smirked. "He wasn't the worst father but he certainly wasn't the best." 

Steve smiled, he knew that Tony wasn't a liar so when Tony lashed out saying things about his father, Steve didn't quite believe him straight away. 

*

Scott opened his eyes to brightness, he winced and his eyes then adjusted to the light. Groaning, he tried to sit up but felt a hand push him back down. 

"Don't try to move." Bruce spoke quietly to him. 

Scott fell back against the pillow and sighed, "What happened?" 

"You don't remember?" Bruce asked him, eyebrow raised. 

Scott shook his head, rubbing it as a growing ache bloomed in his skull. 

Bruce approached his side, and felt his forehead, "Well, you haven't got a fever which is good."

Scott turned his head, noticing that he was lying in the infirmary, "Erm, can you tell me what's going on?" 

Bruce sat down on the seat next to him and took a deep breath, "Okay, so, did you know that you were pregnant?" 

Scott spluttered, "What?" He gasped. "No, that's- that's impossible." 

"You said, that you were gone for 5 hours in the Quantum Realm yeah?" 

Scott nodded. 

"Well, there you go." Said Bruce. "What's strange though is, possibly due to the time jumping, the baby is further along than what you look like." 

"How far along am I?" Scott asked, not fully comprehending the situation. 

"I'd say about 8 months maybe?" 

Scott clasped his hand over his mouth, feeling the bile rise up in his throat again, "Oh God." He gagged and turned to the side of the bed. 

Before he could throw up, Bruce ran to the side and shoved the bin underneath his mouth, he grimaced as Scott threw the contents of his stomach into it. When he was done, he sagged against the bed. 

"Try and get some rest, okay." 

Scott nodded and fell back against the bed, moaning and holding his stomach. He watched Bruce leave the room with the bin in his hand. A baby? God. He knew whose it was but she wasn't here. He just hoped that they could bring her back, he couldn't have this baby without her. His heart clenched at the though of her, he missed her so fucking much... 

*

"Okay." Tony put down his tools. "I think I am done." He winked at Steve and smirked, "Now we just have to decide who can wear it." 

"Can't anyone?" Steve asked, glancing at him. 

Tony shook his head, "I don't think so, I mean the radiation is probably going to kill you before you can do anything." 

Steve nodded, "Well, once Scott has been seen to we can discuss it with everyone." 

They looked at each other and smiled, they were almost there.

 

They were going to save the world. 


	10. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula is tortured by past Thanos and meets her past self

A strangled scream tore through Nebula's throat as a surge of electrical charge soared through her body, when the pain left she sagged against the strings that were holding her up. She sighed heavily and painfully as she turned her head to see the past version of her father, sister and self standing by her, looking at her with glaring eyes. 

Thanos held her head up and looked into her eyes, "So, you do betray me then." He whispered threatening to her ear. 

Nebula stared at him and dipped her head down in defeat. 

He dropped her head and opened her head. 

_Accessing Memory Files_

_"My father is many things, but he is not a liar."_

Nebula shook her head as she heard herself say that from five years prior, she looked over to Thanos, who was looking at his projection of his head that Thor had sliced from his body. There was no worry or fear in his eyes, merely acceptance. 

"If this is to be my fate...." He said, walking over to Nebula, stroking her chin. "Then so be it." 

Nebula scowled at him and snapped her head away. 

_"Perhaps I was too harsh on you daughter."_

Past Thanos looked at himself, how he stroked his least favorable daughter with care and regret. Then he turned his head to the version of Nebula that was strung up and then to the one that was standing by his side with the determined look on her face that she always wore. 

Maybe, this could work to his advantage. 

Thanos stomped over to Nebula and tore the plating off her eye and took out the red vial, "Daughter." 

Past Nebula stepped forward and knelt before his grandeur, "Father." 

"There may be some use for you after all." 

Past Nebula bent down before her father and nodded once. "Thank you Father." 

Past Gamora scoffed and crossed her arms, "What about me Father?" 

Thanos stared at her, "Silence Daughter." 

Gamora nodded, 'very well'. 

*

Tony, back in the laboratory, finished putting in the last stone in the gauntlet. He put down the tools to the side and everyone circled around, he clapped his hands together. 

"There we go." 

Steve stood by Tony's side and sighed, "Well, what do we do now?" 

"We have to decide who's going to use to." Tony turned to the others. "So, who is it going to be me?" 

"I'll do it." Clint put his hand up. 

Bruce shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder. "Clint, it'll- the radiation will kill you." Clint sighed and leant back against the wall, "Who then?" 

"Me." 

Bruce turned to see Thor shake his head. 

"No, my love." Thor stepped in front of him, "I cannot lose you to it's wickedness. It should be me." 

"No, Thor, you- I was designed for this. The Hulk can withstand it, it's gamma radiation." Bruce explained, putting a hand on his cheek. 

Thor stuttered. "I cannot lose you." 

"You won't." Bruce smiled softly at him. He looked back to the gauntlet. "Hulk, if you're listening, really need your help now bud." He whispered to himself, letting go of Thor. 

Everyone waited for a moment and eventually Bruce's skin began to turn green. Thor stood back but watched intently, he watched as his husband turned larger and greener. 

Tony patted the Hulk's arm and grabbed his attention. 

"Hey big guy." 

Hulk blinked for a moment, trying to remember what he was doing. 

Tony picked up the gauntlet and held it out for the Hulk to put on, "You okay?" 

Hulk nodded and grunted, he held out his large hand and Tony helped to put on the green arm. He then stepped away as the Hulk groaned in pain as the energy of the stones surged through him. Thor stood ready in case his husband needed him. 

Everyone else stood back, in preparation of what was going to happen. 

"Okay, big guy!" Tony called out, "Snap when you're ready." 

Hulk nodded, holding onto his arm. 

Tony held out a shield, protecting Clint from harm. Steve and Rhodey hid behind a wall and Thor stood with his axe and hammer in hand. 

"FRIDAY, initiate Barn Door Protocol." Tony ordered, holding his shield out. 

"Yes Sir." 

Large metal doors covered every wall, doorway and window, bracing for the oncoming impact. 

Hulk looked around and made sure that everyone was safe before snapping his fingers, a large, bright light filled the room knocking everyone to the floor. 


	11. Bring Me Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk snapped his fingers, everyone was brought back now Thor waits outside, Steve and Tony behind him... the titan sitting before their eyes.

"What's he been doing?" 

Thor sighed and shook his head once, looking at the titan that was sitting on the rubble. "Nothing." 

"What? He's just been sitting there?" Tony asked, helping Steve to hit feet. 

Thor nodded. "How do you want to do this?" 

*

The three of them walked up to him, Thor now in his armor with Stormbreaker in one hand and Mjolnir in the other. They walked slowly but determined to the purple monster that merely sat there with a disgusting look on his face, a sneer. 

"So... this is what the world comes to?" Thanos muttered below his breath, an ugly smirk on his face. 

Tony glared at him, his hands clenched within his suit. 

"Most people would run from me, and ran from what has happened instead of accepting the reality." Thanos laughed harshly at three of them, rising to his feet, he took his helmet off, throwing it to the side. 

"Have you not learnt?" He asked them as they circled him. Tony looked over to Steve and they nodded at each other, they both looked to Thor who sneakily winked. 

Tony cleared his throat before he spoke, "That's always been one of my issues, I never seem to learn.... at least that what everyone else thinks."

He took his hand and fired at Thanos, sending him flying. He spluttered at he gasped, not really expecting that to work, he nodded to Steve who then threw his shield at Thanos' face, sending him back to the ground. 

"Thor!" Tony shouted, grabbing the god's attention. Thor turned and sent a surge of lightning into Tony's back, charging up the suit, then he turned back and sent my lightning into Thanos' skull. 

"Take that you bastard!" 

Steve rolled over and grabbed the shield, sneakily attacking Thanos in the back of his legs, sending the titan forward to his knees. 

Tony powered up his gauntlets and chest piece and sent a mighty and powerful strike into Thanos, sending him to the wall, he smirked as he did so. Yes, he thought to himself, they might have a chance to stop him. 

*

Clint ran down the broken, caved-in hallway with the gauntlet in his hands, "Shit!" He yelped as he almost tripped over a busted pipe. He kept a firm hand in it as he sprinted, nothing was going to stop him now. He could smell smoke in his nostrils, he gasped as he heard the rumbling of flames behind him. Speeding up, he jumped down a hole and just missed being burnt alive. 

"Hey guys! What do I do with this?!" Clint screamed into the intercom, hiding behind a wall, trying to catch his breath. "Hello??" No answer. "Fuck!" Clint angrily sighed and darted out from behind his hiding spot. He sighed, he would have to bring it up to the surface. 

*

Rhodey, Rocket and Bruce were currently drowning at this point, they were yelling for help that couldn't be heart by anyone.   
"Shit!" Rocket yelped, "I ain't dying here!" He yelled as he tried to stay above the water, slightly panicking at the rising level of water. 

Rhodey tried to stay up too, wasn't really working his way. The Hulk had transformed back into Bruce and he was being held up by Rhodey, he was panicking but the Hulk wasn't appearing. Shitting hell! 

 

Luckily for them, a miniaturized Scott, was racing through the submerged, collapsed hallways, he could hear the sounds of someone shouting. He really wasn't supposed to be using the suit in his condition but he didn't really have much of a choice, so he ran. He ran as fast as he could. He got there in the nick of time before the three of them could drown. With not the best idea in the world, Scott grew. He grew larger than he ever had been and soared through the collapsed rubble, Rhodey, Bruce and Rocket's in his gargantuan hands. 

"There ya go!" He yelled, ignoring the dizziness that attacked his head. 

*

Steve and Thor stood there in a line, in defensive positions. Steve took a step forward and heard something in his ear that made his heart stop for a moment. 

"On your left." 

Steve turned his head to the left hand side and his eyes narrowed when he saw the sight of a golden circle open, three figures walked out of it and he felt his breath leave his lungs as he saw who it was. Tony looked from his spot on the ground with his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

T'Challa, Okoye and Shuri walked out from the portal, marching together. Steve looked to the Wakandan king and gasped, T'Challa nodded. Okoye held her spear in her hands and Shuri was wearing her battle armor, standing beside her brother. 

"...shit." Steve whispered under his breath, his knees almost buckling. 

That was when dozens of portals opened, thousands of people flooded out. Wakandans, sorcerers and all the people that were left and the ones that were lost. Stephen Strange walked out with his hands showing of an orange glow as he formed more portals, more people and allies coming out. Steve saw Bucky and Sam and smiled, tears in his eyes. 

Thor looked to Bruce, and smirked as he saw the green tinge fade into his skin, growing larger in size, he looked up and saw Brun fly in on her Pegasus. 

Scott saw Hope and beamed at her, she winked at him, and he put an absent hand on his stomach. 

Tony firstly saw Pepper in her Rescue suit and he smirked at her as he climbed to his feet, his woman looked amazing in her armor. Then... he felt his breath slam out of him as he heard the familiar sound that haunted his dreams for the past five years, he looked up and saw his son land on the ground and smile that beautiful smile on his bright face. A smile that he missed so much. 

Everyone filtered around, Steve at the head of them all. 

"Avengers!" 

...

...

"Assemble!" 


	12. Holy Cow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has been reunited! :)

"Assemble!" 

 

Steve led them into battle, the most fierce battle they would ever fight, the fight of their lives. This would change the course of everything that had happened and what will happen. Time to put on their brave faces.  _Get hurt, hurt them back. Get killed, walk it off._  
Thanos had no idea what was going to unfold, he knew that this was going to be a fight, but he would win because he was unstoppable. 

*

"Scott!" 

Scott turned around as he shrunk down, gasping he ran to her. Hope opened her arms and ran to Scott, pulling him in. "Scott! Oh my God, Scott! It's you! What the hell happened?" 

Scott sighed, "A lot, I was stuck in the Quantum Realm for a while... came back heard that it had been five years and that you were gone." 

Hope wiped his tears, "Oh Scott, I'm so sorry!" Hope tearfully told him, her hands shaking as she held him. 

"Look," Scott shuddered, "I need to tell you something. I know now isn't the best time, but I don't know if I might get another chance." 

"What is it?" She asked, ducking when something was fired her way. "What's wrong?" She cried as she pulled him out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. 

"I'm-" Scott was interrupted by another shot. "Fuck's sake!" He yelled, growing annoyed. "I'm pregnant!"  
Hope stopped in her track, she froze in her spot. 

Scott groaned, he broke her. 

"You're...?" 

He nodded. "Yeah." 

Hope ran to him, bringing her to his chest once more, "What the hell? Oh shit! This is great! Why are you fighting!? You shouldn't be fighting!" 

"Yeah, I shouldn't but might as well, even though I'm technically like 8 months? I guess." He shrugged, arms going with him. 

"What?!" Hope shrieked. "HOW?!" 

Scott, once again, simply shrugged and looked over his shoulder, seeing the battle emerge. He took Hope's hand and ran to cover, she was still slightly shell-shocked. 

*

Thor landed beside the Hulk and patted his arm, "You okay?" 

Hulk grunted, "Hurt arm." 

Thor smiled, "It's okay, as soon as this over, I shall see to it." 

"Banner good." 

Thor patted his arm again, "Thank you. Protect him for me." 

Hulk nodded and pounded down the ground, knocking over more of Thanos' soldiers. 

Thor grabbed Stormbreaker and headed straight to Thanos. Thanos, of course, predicted his movements and so caught him in the air and pinned him against the rock, knocking the axe out of Thor's hand. Mjolnir was laying on the side. Thor didn't panic but he struggled against the purple hand that held him against the rock. He held out his hand but the hammer did not go to him but to the other hand behind Thanos. 

Steve stood there with the hammer in his hand, the shield in the other as he glared at the titan. 

"I fucking knew it." Thor muttered, laughing as he did so. 

Steve threw the hammer at Thanos, knocking him to the side. Thor clambered up and nodded in approval to Steve. 

"I knew you were worthy for it." 

"Really?" Steve asked, smirking, he flexed the hand in which he held the mighty hammer, "It's kind of cool." 

"Kind of?" Thor barked, "I think you mean 'very'." Thor laughed as he wielded his axe, "You have the small one." 

Steve chuckled, "Fair enough." 

*

Tony hit one of them and the others fell, he felt himself get thrown into the wall and he fell. He sighed exasperatedly as he fell back, flexing his wrist as he did so. He could hear the sound of someone swinging and landing beside him. He opened his eyes and felt his jaw drop. 

"Holy cow!" Peter gasped as he dropped to the ground, he ran to Tony's side and helped him to his feet but no words were able to be formed from Tony's mouth. 

"So, I woke up, we were in space, obviously, and the wizard dude, Dr. Strange, was like 'it's been 5 years man, got to go' and he opened that portal thing, you know how he makes those portals and we were- What are you doing?" 

Tony put his arms around the rambling boy, "Come here." 

Peter was very confused by this but accepted it, "Oh, this is nice." 

Tony held him and with tears coming out of his eyes, he kissed Peter on the cheek. Peter froze as he did that but smiled. When they let go of each other, Peter furrowed his eyebrows together. 

"What's that grey stuff in your hair?" He asked, pointing out Tony's hair. 

"That's just my hair." He breathily laughed. 

Peter sighed, "Was it really that bad without me?" He smirked. 

Tony smiled, "Look, Peter, I need to tell you something but I feel like it shouldn't be now." 

"Is this about you being my dad?" Peter asked. 

Tony gasped, looking bewildered, "How the-"

"May may have told me." He confessed sheepishly, "It's only because I found my birth certificate!" 

Tony rubbed his head, hearing the chaos around them. "I am sorry, I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be." Peter softly told him. "I understand why and it's okay." 

"God, I really don't deserve you, do I?" He asked, pulling him closer, "I love you son." 

"I love you too Dad." Peter whispered into his ear, pulling him closer. 

"Don't leave me again." Tony whispered tearfully. 

Peter shook his head, "I won't." 

*

Tony landed next to Stephen and helped him up, "So, this was supposed to happen?" 

Stephen nodded, "Yes. It was."

Tony nodded, understanding. "This is it, right?" 

He nodded again. "Yes."

Tony sighed, firing one of his hands, "...why didn't you tell me? Why don't you tell me what happens?" 

"Because, if I do, then it won't happen." Stephen told him, internally crying at the pain it was going to cause. He couldn't tell him now, otherwise it would not happen. It needed to happen, whatever it takes. 

"You better be right about this!" Tony yelled to him as he took off into the sky. 

Stephen watched him fly away and sighed, closing his eyes before opening a portal. 


	13. I Am Your Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of the battle, but what is the cost that's going to be taken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD, obviously not whole the scene exactly goes but SPOILERS ANYHOO

Tony crashed backwards and looked into the menacing eyes of that purple bastard who had the audacity to take everything he loved. He gasped at him as he stepped forward, Tony looked to the side and saw Stephen hold up a single finger and that was when Tony knew. He knew the price that had to be paid. 

*

The gauntlet was passed from Clint to T'Challa to Peter and then to Carol who was surrounding by the most powerful women that the world had ever seen. Peter sat up, everywhere where he looked was a strong woman, he looked at the hand that was dangling in front of him, he grabbed it and was pulled to his feet, he looked and saw Pepper in the Rescue suit. 

"Oh hey, Miss Pepper." Peter dusted himself down. 

She smiled at him, "You okay?" 

Peter nodded and put the mask over his face, "Better get back to it." 

Pepper winked at him and smiled as he webbed away. 

Carol held the gauntlet and saw Thanos in the corner of her eye, "Cover me." She shouted to the women behind her. They nodded and walked forward as one. 

*  
Tony hit Thanos with a plasma blast, it didn't knock him over but it did knock him back, he would draw blood from him again. He saw the gauntlet on the ground where it was knocked out of Carol's hands, he darted for it but so did Thanos.

He fell and was pulled by the ankle and dragged away, he tried to power to it but it didn't work, he sighed angrily and gasped as Thanos picked it up, he tried to claw at the prick's hands but was pulled off by Thanos and chucked against the wall. He fell back with a thud and a groan and landed to his knees. 

His eyes widened as Thanos held out his hand and went to snap his fingers.

"I am inevitable."

However, as Thanos snapped his fingers nothing happened... Tony smirked but shuddered as a pain surged through him. Thanos glared in shock as the stones trailed up and to their new positions on Tony's own gauntlet.

He held his hand out and gasped in pain, breathing heavily, he held out his shaking hand and stared at Thanos. The world seemed to grow silent as he stood up to his feet, standing in front of the beast that lurked in the back of his head for 11 years. 

This was the moment that was going to change everything. Make everything defined and he didn't know if he was prepared for what was going to happen. 

"I..."

He held his hand, the stones shining in the light, his heart and mind full.

"...am..."

He stared into those eyes and held his breath. Images of his life flew before his eyes, sighing, he finally accepted what he had to do. 

"Iron Man." 

...then he snapped his fingers. 

*

Tony opened his eyes to the light of orange in his vision. He looked around and could recognize the place as the cave that he first made the Iron Man suit, the place that defined him to be the man who he became. 

"Tony." 

Tony turned his head to see a familiar face, one that he hadn't seen in many years. The face of the man who helped him... all those years ago. 

"Yinsen." 

Yinsen smiled and nodded, "You didn't waste your life. Thank you." 

Tony smiled and approached him, they hugged and Tony let go, glancing around the world they were in. 

"Where am I?" 

Yinsen looked around the cave, "Where would you say we are?" 

"Erm, Afghanistan but..." Tony sighed, "it looks different." 

"Perhaps it does then again, not many people have set foot in it since you... left shall we say?" Yinsen laughed under his breath. 

"You're with your family." Tony said. "Just like you wanted."

"Yes." Yinsen smiled. "What about you? Did you make yourself one?" 

Tony smiled, thinking about everyone who made a positive impact on him, years of being alone no longer. He had a family, just like he wanted. Friends, a wife, beautiful children. 

"More or less." Tony smiled. "I don't have to stay though do I?" 

Yinsen shook his head, "No. You can stay but you can leave, it's your choice." 

Tony nodded, "I would stay, but I can't not yet. I can't leave without saying goodbye." 

"Right attitude Mr. Stark." 

"Thank you Yinsen, for everything." 

*

The allies of Thanos dusted and turned to ash before everyone's eyes, they were going back to the ground of the Earth. Steve looked around and sighed in relief, he could feel his heart beat so rapidly in his chest that he thought he was going to die, they had won, he smiled as he saw Thanos disintegrate into the air, he was gone. 

He had been vanquished. 

He turned his head to see Thor help a semi-naked Bruce to his feet, covering him with his cape. 

_"Tony?"_

Steve tuned into his intercom and could hear Rhodey call out Tony's name with an almost silent cry of 'no'. Steve's eyes widened, 'shit'. He glanced around quickly, trying to see where Tony was. 

God, please don't let him be gone. 

*

Tony shuddered as he sank to the ground, dark spots scattering in his eyes. He sighed heavily as he plopped down onto the ground, his skin pale and his heart heavy within his chest. There was a growing pain in his stomach and he curled around himself, not being able to vocalize the agony he was feeling inside. His head sagged against the metal he was leant against. 

He looked up and saw Rhodey approach him, his armored feet hitting the rubble below him. Rhodey put a hand on Tony's shoulder and sadly smiled to him, Tony sagged further into himself and weakly smiled to his friend. 

"Dad!" 

Rhodey stood back and saw Peter brush past him and run over to Tony's side. 

Peter's steps faltered as he crashed to Tony's feet, "Dad?" He whimpered. 

"Dad, it's me, it's Peter!" He cried, tears pricking his eyes, "We won! We-We won D-Dad... please, Dad, come on, it's- it's me... you did it. You did it Dad. We won... we won." Peter put his hands to his face and his knees shook, he almost dropped to the ground but Pepper held him up. 

"It's okay sweetie," she whispered to his ear, she helped him up and passed him over to Rhodey. Peter sobbed into Rhodey's chest, Rhodey held him as the boy cried. 

Pepper clasped Peter's shoulder for a moment before returning to her husband's side, kneeling down by his side, she brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

"...Pep..." Tony silently whispered. 

Pepper smiled to him, despite the pain that she was feeling. "It's me." Pepper held his hand over the chest piece, she looked into his eyes, his face was ashen. 

"FRIDAY?" 

"Life systems failing." FRIDAY mournfully told her. 

Pepper bit her lip and held her breath, her eyes remained on her husband. 

"Madam, the baby's vitals are failing." 

Pepper glanced to her side, "What?" She whispered. "Tony?" 

Tony, even though he was weak, was just as confused as she was. He looked into Pepper's eyes and a tear fell down his face, he didn't even know. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about his wife and children. 

"We're going to be okay Tony, I promise." She turned her head, "Where's Doctor Strange?!" She called out. 

Stephen levitated over to them, landing by their sides. "We need to get the suit off of him." 

FRIDAY didn't even need to be asked, she already had the suit of, the suit climbed back into the storage compartment. Tony laid back against the wall, his eyes unmoving, but he was still alive. Stephen pulled Tony's shirt up and palpitated his stomach, "We need to get a hospital or something." 

Pepper nodded, holding onto Tony's hand. 

Stephen stood up and opened a portal to the hospital where Christine worked, "Can you carry him?" He asked the cloak. 

The Cloak of Levitation nodded and huddled itself around Tony and lifted him up, Pepper nodded to Stephen and the three of them climbed into the portal. 

*

Scott was standing next to Hope when he clasped his stomach, bending over it. 

"Scott?!" Hope cried out, holding onto Scott as he groaned in pain. 

Luckily, Bruce was standing beside them, "Scott? Are you okay?" 

Scott shook his head, "No, shit... erm..." He looked down and felt himself shake, "Shit, I think... I think my water just broke." 


	14. An Arm for An Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen takes Pepper and Tony to the hospital

"Christine!" 

Stephen shouted down the hallway when he opened the portal to the hospital. Christine was at the other end, her back turned, she sighed heavily, "Stephen, I'm really- Oh God!"

She shouted as she turned to see Tony Stark being held by Stephen's cloak in the air, followed by Pepper Potts. She looked to Stephen and gasped, "What's going on?" 

"Christine, we need a private room, right now."

She nodded, "This way!" She gestured for them to follow them down the white hallways, a few patrons gave them odd looks but there was no time for that right now. 

She showed them into an empty room, the cloak gently placed Tony down onto the bed, Tony groaned but was too weak to grab the sheets or to curl around himself. Even when Pepper grabbed his hand, he couldn't even tighten his grip. 

Stephen washed his hands but looked to Christine, there was a reason that he asked for help, he could barely hold onto the scalpel without almost dropping it, if he did anything, he'd probably butcher someone. 

Christine put a hand on his shoulder and nodded, "It's okay." 

She knew what had to be done and he knew that he couldn't do this, so she would instead. "Make sure that he's-"

"Yep." 

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Stephen approached the bed that Tony was laid on and took of his shirt with Pepper's help. 

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked him, knowing what they were about to do." 

He nodded, "Yes, as soon as this is done we'll attach him to some IV drips, get his fluids up. Then I will make sure that the baby is okay." 

Tearfully she consented and stood against the wall, holding her face as tears fell down her face. 'I hope he'll be okay.'

*

Back at the collapsed compound, which looked a lot more like a war zone, Scott was leaning against Hope, holding her hand and breathing heavily. Bruce was crouched by his side and put a hand on his stomach, he could feel that the baby had dropped even though Scott was lacking a bump. 

"Shit, where do we go?" He muttered, this was no place to have a baby. He turned to Thor, "What should we do?" 

"We could take him to New Asgard, it's safe there?" 

Bruce turned to Hope and asked her. 

"If that's what we should do I guess." She didn't wince as she felt her bones grate along each other as Scott held onto her. "It's going to be okay," She whispered to him, kissing his forehead. 

"Do you need me to open a portal?" Wong asked, stepping forward next to Brun. 

Bruce nodded, "If that's okay." 

Wong nodded and formed a portal, Bruce, Thor, Hope, Scott and Brunnhilde walked through, followed by her Pegasus. The portal closed around them and they appeared to be in New Asgard. 

Bruce looked around and saw that Wong had opened the portal right beside their home. "Come inside, we'll get you sorted out." 

Hope nodded, helped Scott to walk into the little cottage, pausing for a couple of times when the pain became too much for Scott to handle. 

 

Thor turned his head and saw Korg with his children. He grinned brightly and ran to them. 

"Daddy!" Erik and Rose shouted at them as they ran to him. Betty, who was being held by Korg, clapped her hands and smiled brightly as she saw her golden haired father running towards them. 

Thor picked up the twins and swung them around, "Children, oh, it is good to see you." 

"We missed you Daddy!" Rose snuggled to his chest. 

"I missed you three too," Thor smiled as Korg passed over his baby girl, "Bettina my darling. Oh, you three, I feared I'd never see you again." 

"Did you stop him Dad?" Erik asked, tugging on Thor's cape. 

Thor nodded, and set the twins down on the ground, he knelt on the grass whilst holding Betty on his hip, "Yes, children, we did, but at great cost." 

*

Scott groaned as he fell back against the sofa, "Shit..." He keened and doubled over to the floor. 

Hope tried to get him to stand, "It's okay, Scott but we have to get you too a bed." 

Scott shook his head, screwing his eyes tightly shut as he wept, "I- I can't, fuck, it's going so quick!" He panicked, "I need- Need to push right now." 

Hope swallowed hard, "Already?" 

Bruce nodded, "Yes," he pulled Scott's Ant Man suit off and put it to the side, "time travelling, shrinking and enlarging must have screwed with it, for all we could know, you may have been in labour during the fight." 

Scott slammed his head back against the sofa, "God, have I hurt our baby?" 

Hope brushed his hair back, "No, Scott, you haven't, don't worry, I'm sure they're okay."  She kissed his temple. 

Scott flailed his hand about, Hope grabbed it and he screamed. Yes, he was definitely pushing now. "Crap! This hurts!"

Bruce smiled sympathetically at him, "I know, Scott, trust me, I know." He rubbed the inside of Scott's thigh, "Okay, the baby is coming quite quickly, not wanting to hang around."

Scott closed his eyes as he tightened the grip on Hope's hand, "FUCK!" 

Hope rubbed his knuckles with her thumb, "You're doing amazing." 

Scott glanced at her, breathing heavily, "I'm going to suck at this." 

"At what?" 

"Being a parent, I kinda fucked up with Cassie." 

Hope smiled and shook her head, "No you didn't. Cassie is one of the most kindest, beautiful girls in the world, because she takes after you in so many ways." She kissed his head, "You're amazing Scott." 

Bruce looked from between Scott's legs, grabbing a blanket from the sofa, "Okay, the head's crowning Scott." 

Scott sighed heavily and pushed again, feeling a searing pain as the head came out. "Shit! Oh God... this is awful." 

"Come on Scott!" Hope pushed him. 

"Stop a second," Bruce stopped him, Scott slammed his head back as he breathed, "right, go ahead when you're ready." 

Scott pushed, screaming as the head came out, he stopped when Bruce had to check for a chord. "There we go, the head's out Scott." 

Hope held his hand as they touched the baby's head, Scott looked into Hope's eyes and beamed at her, "Oh my God, that's-"

"I know," She smiled at him. 

Scott pushed again and cried loudly as the shoulders came out, the last and final push brought the baby into the world. Scott sighed and relaxed, this would certainly be a story to tell. Fought a load of aliens and had a baby 20 minutes after. 

"You did good." Hope whispered to him, hearing their baby cry.

*

Tears streamed down Pepper's face as she looked at Tony. They had to amputate his arm, there was no feeling left in it and would rot away along with him. If the arm was kept on, he may have died. She held her face as she watched him from her seat. 

Tony was laid on the bed, asleep, not knowing that one of his arms were missing. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Potts." Stephen apologized, standing at the foot of the bed, looking at Tony's ashen face. 

"Will he- Will he be okay?" She asked, sniffling. 

He nodded. "And the baby. They'll be okay. He just needs rest." 

Pepper nodded, crying softly in the seat, not taking her eyes off her husband. They didn't know when he would awaken, they only knew that they had won. 


	15. 1 Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after bringing everyone back, there is a small gathering at the Stark residence

Tony stood in the garage, flexing the mechanical hand he had created as a replacement. He used the Bleeding Edge armor as design for it. He looked at the arm and through the reflection he saw the scar he now had on the side of his face, still looked good though. 

"Daddy?" 

Tony turned around to see Morgan standing on the stairs. He walked over to her and lifted her up, balancing her on his hip, "Hi baby, are you okay?" 

Morgan shook her head, "You're sad." She whispered. 

He shook his head, smiling at her, "I'm okay, I promise."

She hugged him and nestled her head into the crook of his neck. It had been a challenge for Pepper telling her what had happened but that they still had Tony, he was still with them. Tony held Morgan to his chest and put the other hand on his stomach. He was only three weeks along, he didn't even probably process that he was pregnant until he woke back up, he woke up finding out he was pregnant and that he had his arm amputated. To say that he was stress out was a bit of an understatement. 

"Dad?" 

Tony and Morgan turned their heads to see Peter walk down the steps, "People are starting to come, you coming up?" 

Tony nodded, putting Morgan back down, "Yeah, yeah, erm, can I have a word a sec?" 

Peter nodded to him, Tony told Morgan to go and find Pepper, help her to get ready for the get together. 

"Are you okay?" Tony asked him, folding his arms. 

Peter nodded, "I guess so, it's just weird. Like 5 whole years have passed and... I don't know. I don't know if-" Peter sighed and leant against the wall, "It's just weird." 

Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder and brought him close to his chest. "We'll figure it all out." 

Peter sniffled but nodded, snuggling himself to Tony's chest, "I didn't even know that I was a brother..."

"Oh, I bet that came as a shock."

"Yeah... now I'm going be another brother."

"Not for a few months though kiddo." Tony pointed out, putting a hand on his stomach, "Come on, best get going."

*

On the water front, Clint set down a wreath of flowers, Natasha's arrow necklace laid on top of it. A lone tear fell down his face as he watched the wreath float on the water. Laura held his shoulder as he rose from the wooden floorboards. He looked at her and she smiled sadly at her husband, holding her children close. He held his family as he watched the wreath float away. 

Tony stood with Pepper, Peter, Morgan, Happy and May. He held his stomach as he cried, Natasha was very close to him. Although she did betray him a couple of times, she was his friend and his heart clenched to know that her sacrifice was not in vain. 

Steve stood alone, watching the flowers on the surface of the water, he remembered seeing her in that chair, eating that sandwich, not knowing if life was going to get better. He didn't want her to die but she died so that everyone else could live. She did what she thought was right, and it worked. Millions of lives had been brought back. 

Bruce held Betty close to him, he felt Thor hold him as Erik and Rose stood in front of them. Natasha had visited them every so often when she wasn't busy trying to keep the world in order. They thought they were in love once but they were just as close as friends. Thor knew that Natasha died as a worthy soul, she was a valiant warrior. 

Scott was sitting in a wheel chair, still not quite healed from having the baby. Hope had a hand on his shoulder as he held their baby in his arms, a little boy named Damian. Cassie stood by Scott's side, looking at her little brother. Scott held her hand, he was sad that he missed her grow up. She was 16 now, not the little girl that he left behind. 

 

In the background, Nick Fury was standing on the porch to Tony's home, leaving against the banister, his heart heavy. Natasha had meant a great deal to him, almost like the daughter he never had... or like the daughter he had but didn't give up. 

He knew that she would have gave her life to save everyone else, he knew her better than she probably knew herself. He wanted the world to know what she had done to save them all but he also knew that Natasha would not have wanted that to happen. Instead he pictured that young red head he met all those years ago, and pretended that she was alive and well... not dead at the bottom of a cliff on an alien planet. 


	16. Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony looks at his life.  
> Thor and Bruce return back to their home in New Asgard.  
> The Guardians try to find Gamora  
> Scott and Hope return home with Cassie and Damian  
> Steve passes the torch.

The Lake House

That night, Tony and Pepper sat on the sofa in front of the fire with Peter and Morgan sitting on the floor with Harley Keener, playing and talking. Tony had his head on Pepper's shoulder, her hand was on his stomach. They were all pretty tired after the pain of that day and all Tony wanted to do was curl up in front of the fire with his children.

He flex his prosthetic hand and put it on top of Pepper's. 

"I hope everything can go back to normal now." Tony whispered to her. 

Pepper nodded and kissed his head, "It will. I can work with the company from here and you can finally rest."

Tony glanced up at her, "Rest?" 

"Yeah," She nodded, "You deserve to rest now, not having to worry about anything." 

Tony smiled, rubbing his stomach, "We can both rest now."

*

Standing on the clifftop, Thor stood and watched the horizon. He was glad that everyone had been brought back but his family were not victims to the snap, they could not be brought back. He had a chance to stop his mother from being killed but she willed it not to be stopped. He felt the wind brush his face and sighed. He looked down as he felt a tug on his trousers. 

"Daddy?" 

Thor picked up Rose and held her at his hip, "Child, why are you not with your mother?" 

"He's feeding Betty." Rose told him, she brushed her fingers through her father's golden hair. "Daddy? You're upset." 

Thor put a smile on his face, kissing her chubby cheek, "I am fine, little one. Do not fret." 

Rose smiled and her eyes glowed a light blue colour. Thor looked to the horizon and saw the ocean rise and climb up the cliffside. He raised an eyebrow and watched as the water touched his daughter's hand. 

"How-"

He watched in deep wonder and fascination at his daughter's work. A droplet of water fell onto his face. Her eyes returned to their normal shade of green and the water dropped back into the ocean. 

"You are truly awesome my child." Thor whispered to her. He looked to the heavens and let the wind brush past her face. "Worthy." 

*

On the Benetar, Peter sat on his bed, one of Gamora's knives were in his hand. He twirled it around his fingers and his lip quivered. That Gamora who he saw during that battle was not the one he knew, she was the one who Gamora had been before she was the one he had grown to love and cherish. 

He didn't know what to do. He simply fell back against their bed and tears streamed from his eyes as he held that knife to his chest. If he dug it into himself now he could join her, he held himself though. He dropped the knife against the sheets of the bed. 

"Yo Quill!" 

Peter jumped up and looked to the doorway to see Rocket standing there. 

"You coming up?" 

Peter nodded, wiping his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." 

Rocket nodded once, he left Peter to his devices and walked up the hallway of the ship. He looked to Nebula who was leaning against the wall. 

"You okay?" He asked her. 

She smiled weakly, "Yes. Are you?" 

Rocket shrugged, "Thought I would be because they're back but somehow I feel as bad as I did." 

"I feel the same. I suppose everything will return to as it should be soon enough." She mumbled to him. 

"I am Groot." 

Rocket turned to Groot, he saw him playing on that stupid gamepad, 'teenagers'. "Yeah yeah, sure thing buddy." 

*

Scott held Damian in his arms and held onto Cassie's hand as Hope knocked on the door of her parents' home. 

"You sure they're going to be okay with us staying here for a little bit?" Scott asked, holding the baby in his arms. 

Hope nodded, taking a step back from the door and smiled at him and Cassie. "I am positive. Besides, they haven't met their grandchildren."  
Cassie smiled brightly at her, even more so when Hope put her arm around the teenager.   
Damian gurgled in Scott's arms, "He's hungry I think." 

"Just hold on a second." Hope told him, stroking her son's cheek. 

Janet opened the door and beamed as she saw them, "I got your call Hope, oh little baby!" She fawned over the small boy in Scott's arms. "Hank! He's beautfiul." 

She showed them inside and the small family stepped inside the house. 

* 

"So, Steve, you're okay taking them alone?" 

Sam asked him as Steve held the stones in his case. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." 

Bucky stood beside Sam, holding his hand. Steve smiled down at them, he always figured they'd end up together. 

"Don't be stupid you two, while I'm gone." 

"How can we?" Bucky chuckled, "You're taking all the stupid with you." 

Steve smiled and hugged them both. "Oh yeah," he took his shield and passed it to Sam. 

Sam took it albeit very confusedly, "Cap, why are you-"

"It's for you Sam." 

Sam looked to Bucky who beamed at him and nodded in approval. Steve winked at him. 

"You're not coming back?" Sam asked. "Are you?" 

Steve didn't nod nor shake his head. Bucky knew though, he knew that he wasn't going to come back. 

"Sam, you're more than capable of taking the mantel." Steve reassured him as he climbed onto the table. 

Sam scoffed, "But I feel like-"  
Bucky kissed the side of his head, "You are worthy for this Sam." Bucky smiled at Steve and shook his best friend's hand. "Just be safe okay?" 

Steve nodded and saluted him, "Aye." He put on the Quantum Suit and took a deep breath, "See you around." 

"Goodbye Steve." 

* * *

Earth 3490 

Steve opened his eyes and blinked at the morning light. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. 

"Steve!" 

Steve turned his head to see a beautiful brunette standing in the doorway with a wide, bright smile on her face. He looked down to her naked chest and saw the blue arc reactor on her chest. 

"Steve? You okay?" 

She sat down on the bed, his eyes darted over her naked body and he looked into her brown eyes, he was almost lost inside them. 

"Steve?" 

He cleared his throat, "I'm okay, just had a.... weird dream." 

"Oh?" She held his face, "What did you dream?" 

He shrugged, "Not sure." 

She smiled and kissed his head, his blond hairs tickling her face, "Well come on, we have to pick up our son from school."

"Really?" He groaned. 

"Yes." She winked, throwing a cushion at his head. 

"Oi! Natasha! No need." 

Natasha Stark-Rogers smirked at him and put a hand over her stomach, "I hope our child has you cooperation." 

"Hey, we stopped a war because of our love." 

"Sure, babe, sure." 

Steve watched his wife leave and fell back against the sofa with a smile on his face, live was good. 

 

Very good indeed. 

 


End file.
